User blog:YazzyDream/Things to do
Things to do on the wiki. (Just to be clear this list is for every editor that wants to help out.) Things to do *nav template for comics *all comics need pages *add all varient covers to comics pages *add preview pages of comics to comic pages *pages for collected paperbacks? dunno if we have those already. *adjust comics infobox to include more info: published, oni-press, pages *Category:Pocket mortys head icons *Attack tables on every pocket morty page *sprites for every pocket mortys page category:Pocket Mortys sprites images *all Pocket Mortys trainers and mortys images. **category:Pocket Mortys Mortys images **category:Pocket Mortys Ricks images **Category:Pocket Mortys items images **category:Pocket Mortys other trainers images *Council of Ricks trainers need winning badge images, info on their Mortys. **Actually, all trainers should have their mortys listed in their infoboxes. *organize and categorize ALL images. (Ideally, none should be in category:images category, but rather in specified subcategories. *if possible, rename images to follow a format. (Iffy on this considering how many images already exist out in the wind.) *episode ratings need citations, also needed on the actual episode pages. **Production codes would be really nice, but don't know if we have access to those. *Infoboxes for songs *infoboxes for seasons *category organization cleanup. Detailed here . *infoboxes for template:object, template:location, template:song, template:person, template:event, Template:PM Item *nav templates for template:objects, template:locations, template:songs, template:cast and crew, template:events. *Every page should have a navigation template. **all pocket morty pages have nav template **all song pages have nav templates **all character " **all locations " **all cast and crew " **all locations " **all events " *update template:characters so that EVERY SINGLE character in category:characters is on there. *Every pocket morty item uses template:PM Item and use of template:recipe. Pages wanted *pages for dvds *http://geekandsundry.com/get-schwifty-with-allie-goertz-on-her-rick-and-morty-concept-album/ *Ionic Defibulizer *https://galacticfederation.com/ Merchandise pages *Rick and Morty Total Rickall Cooperative Card Game *Mr. Meeseeks' Box O' Fun The Rick and Morty Dice Dares Game *Monopoly Rick & Morty Board Game *Funko Pop! figures *https://www.ripplejunction.com/shop-by-interest/rick-and-morty.html?p=1 *http://www.hottopic.com/pop-culture/shop-by-license/rick-and-morty/ *Rick And Morty Characters No-Show Socks 5 Pair (Rick and Morty apparel in general. Thinking like the Gravity Falls' wiki does it.) *Rick and Morty plushies *USAopoly Rick & Morty Puzzle *Playing Cards: Rick & Morty Cards *Loot Crate May 2015 Rick and Morty 11in X 14in 300pc Puzzle *pages on the dvds **Season 1 **Season 2 *Rick and Morty Rick’s Car Collector’s Coin Bank *http://www.fye.com/s/product/4774273/Exclusive-Rick-Morty-Strawberry-Smiggles-Cereal Image hunt trying to find these images for the wiki: *Morty Token from pocket mortys (gah! I used up all of mine before taking a screencap) *Mr. meeseeks from pocket mortys *trophies from morty games Episode galleries #Pilot #Lawnmower Dog #Anatomy Park #M. Night Shaym-Aliens! #Meeseeks and Destroy #Rick Potion 9 #Raising Gazorpazorp #Rixty Minutes #Something Ricked This Way Comes #Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind #Ricksy Business #A Rickle in Time #Mortynight Run #Auto Erotic Assimilation #Total Rickall #Get Schwifty #The Ricks Must Be Crazy #Big Trouble In Little Sanchez #Interdimensional Cable 2: Tempting Fate #Look Who's Purging Now #The Wedding Squanchers Category:Blog posts